<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The past comes back by Flamesofanangelswings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651620">The past comes back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings'>Flamesofanangelswings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, to many sanses and ships will tag more later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the modern age and many don't believe in mythical creatures, though a girl named Ink did and she just loved to read all about vampires. She didn't know why she liked vampires she just did. Her housemates thinks she's crazy.</p>
<p>Error was one of Inks housemates who had a crush on Ink, but never said anything. He also had Haphephobia which doesn't help much, because he can't comfort Ink when Ink needed him.</p>
<p>But one day this all changes when Ink gets kidnapped out of the blue. This probably won't end well...</p>
<p>Main Pairs: Errorink, FallacyxInk, ErrorxInkxFallacy(Maybe *lenny face*), JasperxFresh</p>
<p>Genderbent characters: Fresh, Ink, Encre, Blue, Dream, Geno, Cross, Lust, Sci</p>
<p>WARNING: Fresh is going to be mostly Like NAJ Fresh which is why he is a girl. Ocs will appear ever so often, also Ink isn't Soulless in this fic but still drinks from the vails to keep her emotions stable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i><b>Death,</b></i></p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>It takes and it takes.</b></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>Without any mercy.</b></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>It is not loved for what it does.</b></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>But yet it is apart of the cycle of life.</b></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i><b>'Fire, death, and screams could be heard from within the forest, a battle between mortals and immortals was getting worse by the second. Death was everywhere, but that was the least of the Vampire Kings worries, his beloved was gravely injured due to being slammed into a wall and having a hunter stab her in the chest.</b></i>
</p>
<p><b>
  <i>The vampire king killed the hunter and called off his man to retreat, his son was forced away from battle as soon as his long term crush dusted before his very eyes. The vampire king swore vengeance on the mortals as soon as his beloved mortal started to turn to dust.'</i></b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"INK! Sweetie, put that book down and come join us for dinner!" A female voice called from downstairs.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Alright, mother!" A small ten year old skeleton yelled back and put a book mark in the book before going downstairs.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>A gush of wind came through the window and a silver spirit looking wolf appeared in the room and want over to the girls bed. The wolf looked at the book and thought to itself, The young one is going to be interesting to watch in the future. And with that it disappeared, leaving no trace it was ever there in the first place.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>'The vampire king did get his  vengeance, but it didn't help his broken heart. His heart was torn as he missed his beloved, all he had now was his son. But his son couldn't heal his forever broken heart, nothing could bring back his beloved and unborn child. One day, an enchantress appeared before the broken hearted Vampire King.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>She told him that his beloved was going to be reborn again, but-'</b>
  </i>
</p><p>The book Ink was reading was snatched from her hands, by her bestie Dream. Her and Dream shared a room in their shared apartment with the rest of their friends. The ones with shared rooms besides them was Geno and Blue, Killer and Error, Cross and Lust, Horror and Dust, the only two who didn't share a room where Nightmare, since he barely ever sleeps so he would rest on the couch in the living room, while Reaper slept in the basement since he liked the darkness. Fresh also lived in the apartment but she usually fell asleep in the tub, and no one really knows why he does this.</p><p>"Ink, you really need to take a break from this book," Dream let out a sigh walking over to Ink’s bed and putting the book on her bedside table, "We have to get ready to go to the park remember?" Ink rolled her eyes at Dream before getting off her bed.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know Dream. But why does Geno want to go to the park this late at night anyway?" Ink asked as she put on her sneakers and scarf. She also went over to her art supplies to pack a few paints, paint brushes, and blank canvas into one of her bags.</p><p>"I don't really know, probably was because either Reaper gave her the idea to go out at Midnight or one of the other Guys had dared her too," Dream shrugged slightly as she got her staff from the closet.</p><p>"Most likely Reaper," Ink lets out a few giggles knowing that Geno had a soft spot for the robed skeleton, though she always refused to admit it. Ink and Dream had been watching an anime where there was a character who completely acted like a Tsundere, and they put two and two together of how Geno acted towards Reaper, and they both knew she was definitely a Tsundere.</p><p>"Yeah," Dream agreed with a giggle as well. They both had finished getting ready and went downstairs only to be greeted by Blue and Cross who were sitting on the couch already waiting for everyone else.</p><p>As they were waiting for the rest of the crew, Ink had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen while they were out. But she ignored it and was about to read her book again forgetting that Dream had put it away so she was going to draw instead but before she could do so she got interpreted by a big thud from the stairs. She didn't have to look to know who had fallen down the stairs, since she already knew it was either Killer or Dust since both boys liked to race each other everywhere in and out of their apartment. And not to her surprise it was Killer who had fallen down, she only knew because it was his voice that was groaning from the impact of the floor. Falling down from the stairs could be seriously dangerous to humans since they could break a bone or break their necks, monsters aren't affected in the same way their soul would take the fall damage instead.</p><p>But Ink wasn't like the others and didn't have a soul, she had to drink emotional paints just to continue to have feelings like the others. So she didn’t really feel any pain when she got hurt but she never took any damage like the others did. Her and Fresh were in the same boat by which means they didn't have real emotions. Fresh pretend to have emotions so he didn't have to take them, even if he had been killed he would always come back thanks to the parasite that's attached itself to his soul. </p><p>“Okay you lot let’s go,” Geno ordered the room, Ink was startled since she hadn’t been paying any attention that she hadn’t noticed that she noticed the others. <i>I hope everything goes well,</i> Ink thought to herself before following after Geno.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>